


Loud

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk, Dirty Talk, M/M, explicit noise, mentions of oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s a reason that Galra don’t fuck in the security room.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I thought it would be hilarious to write on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys like it too.
> 
> For ABO questions or requests, just drop me an ask or IM.

Throk hummed softly, a blush tilting his cheeks as he reached down and stroked C.G.’s head and lightly stroked over his hears. 

Oh it had taken a lot of convincing to get him to fuck him right now, especially since everyone else had gone to go and eat lunch. He shivered as he slowly undid his crotch piece of his armor, purring. 

C.G. hummed as he kissed down Throk’s belly, his claws slowly gripping the console as he leaned in to mouth at the slit.

“Hmmm..yes….”

One of the switches it flicked to on.  
………….

“ _Mmmmm….yes…_.”

 

“Hm?” Haxus looked up blinking tired as the P.A. System came on. He huffed ears twitched as he has some of the approved food in his mouth sitting with Sendak.

_“ Aaaaah Yes…..mmm….yes like that_ ….”

“What the….?” 

”That sounds like Commander Throk…”

“Why is he making that noise? Is he hurt?”

Thace looked up, raising a brow as he’s interrupted from his conversation with Ulaz and blinked slowly. Ulaz was completely frozen with his fork ful of food held to his mouth.

“ _Ah…oh oh oh….! Quiznak C.G….! Ooooh yes just like that….ooooh yes your tongue feels so good…..!”_

Sendak’s ears slowly lowered as he sat completely in shock. They….they couldn’t possibly…..

_“Yes! Oh stars yes right there…..! Oh yes…! Right there! Right on my clit….! Oh oh oh oh….!”_ There was a very loud slurping sound with a soft squeal of pleasure.

Raht made a slight choking sound, opening and closing his mouth with a look of pure horror and utter disbelief at what was happening. They….they wouldn’t….

His stomach churns at the sudden whine.

“ _Why did you stoooooop?”  
_

C.G.’s chuckle was undoubtedly his before there’s the sound of movement, “ _Wouldn’t you rather cum around my cock instead of my tongue? I bet I can make you squirt all over this floor by the time I’m done with you….”_

Haxus had gone incredibly pale as Sendak slowly pushed his food away, with his ears lowered. And poor Prorok was a pale pink color as he gulped.

And then there’s the sound of movement, and soft gasps and pants. 

_“You really should be quiet though_ ,” there’s a moan and the undeniable slapping sound of hips meeting, “ _You could attract unwanted attention….”_

Thace gagged and then ducked under the table grabbing his ears in pure unadulterated disgust. Please please please tell him he’s not hearing this right now!!!!

Ulaz’s ears were slowly drooping down lower and lower as he sunk in his seat, Is it too late to call Kolivan and reassign me?

“ _Mmmmmm~ try and—ah!—make me! Oh! Oh oh oh yes right there….! Mmmmm stars I love that cock of yours…”_

Haxus stood up slowly with his tray, looking sick to his stomach. Of all the people he could know to do something this stupid he never though he’d hear one of the commanders like this let alone two!!!

Sendak choked a bit and covered his mouth,

“ _CeeeeeeGeeeeeeeee ooooooooooooh quiznaaaaaak yeeeesss….! Oh yeeeees yes yes yes….! It’s so deeeeeep oh starts pleeeeeease….!”_

The slapping sound started to increase, and the sounds of pleasure began to increase. It did not take much imagination to know what was happening between the two commanders.

Prorok had started to thunk his head on the table as he heard Throk moaning and keeping needily.

“Turn it off…” Raht hissed, “Just….turn. It. OFF.”

“ _Aaaaa! AAAAH AAAH AAH OH QUIZNAK YES YES YES YES HARDER HARDER_ _HARDERRRAAAAAAAAAAA_ —!!!!”

There’s the sudden sound of laser fire as Trugg had pulled out her gun and shot the P.A. System to smithereens,

“……I….they….you….” Prorok was speechless.

No one else could speak, to horrified and shocked to say a word.

Finally Raht stood up slowly, “…..Ahaa….Well then….no one’s using that room for a while….”

Sendak snapped his head in his direction and glared.

“YOU THINK?”


End file.
